


Roaring Twenties Challenge

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Drabbles set during the 1920s
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	1. Singin' in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/Nat in the setting of Singin' in the Rain

When Bucky realized the studio was going to make the adjustment to talking movies, it was almost a relief. Being able to talk would let him use his career as a stage actor to better use on film. There was only one thing that could get in the way of that.

Dot Hayes.

She couldn’t act to save her life. Facial expressions, sure, but combining talking and any choreography with that? Wasn’t happening. Plus, Dot’s voice was high and nasally. Bucky was pretty sure she only got into Hollywood because she had a pretty face and probably slept with some of the higher ups. And he was in a PR relationship with her.

Bucky wasn’t sure what to do. If only he could break the relationship…

And then he found Natasha Romanoff. She was beautiful, refined, and could act. Plus Bucky could listen to her talk for ages. Natasha was perfect to be in the new talking movie.

Thankfully the producers were on board, along with Natasha. Dot, not so much. But since she didn’t have a say, Bucky could only grin as Dot was escorted off the set to a different one.

As they worked together, Bucky found that he was slowly starting to fall in love with his new costar. And it seemed she felt the same way. Thankfully, since they were in a romantic movie, Bucky got to kiss Natasha multiple times. And each time, it got harder and harder to pull away. Finally, one day after shooting was over, Bucky decided to take his chances.

“Natasha, would you go to dinner with me? For a real date?”

She smiled at him. “I’d love that, Bucky. How about Cole’s, at seven o’clock?”

Bucky grinned. “That’s great! I’ll see you there!”

“See you in a minute,” Natasha cheekily grinned and flipped her hair before walking to her car. Bucky could only watch with doe eyes and a goofy grin as she drove away.


	2. Speakeasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920s Hal running a speakeasy

Hal looked around the speakeasy, grinning as he saw the gallons of liquor being poured and money being passed for gambling. It meant a successful night for him. Sipping on his drink, he caught your eye.

As he watched you walk over to him, Hal’s grin became wolfish. He knew what you were looking for. A night of more than just alcohol, dancing, and gambling. You needed absolute debauchery, and Hal was willing to give you just that.

You kissed Hal on the cheek as he turned again towards the room. Hal knew exactly how to make you desperate, by making you wait. It wasn’t long before you were squirming and whining.

“Are you ready to leave, my darling?” Hal smirked.

“Hal, you know I am!” You whimpered.

He kissed you soundly before taking your hand and leading you to the back room that was only reserved for him. Then Hal made love to you for the rest of the night.


End file.
